


all's fair in love, war, and blankets

by kiycse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Rarepair, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YahaShira Day 2018, Yahashira, i love these two ok, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiycse/pseuds/kiycse
Summary: It definitely was not a pleasant feeling, Shirabu decided, to wake up at ass o'clock in the morning, freezing your butt off as you watch your boyfriend hog all of the blankets.orAn AU where Yahaba hogs all the blankets and Shirabu is having none of it.





	all's fair in love, war, and blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShitabuKenjirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/gifts).



> a smol ficlet for yahashira day !! :> 6/10/18  
> >> tbh i wanted to make this longer but there are only so many words you can use as synonyms for blankets... that and traveling screwed me over ;;
> 
> but i hope you guys enjoy !!

"I swear, if you steal the blankets one more time, I'm going to put my cold feet on you," Shirabu grumbled into the darkness of their shared room, attempting to yank the comforter from his boyfriend's grasp.

At first he was met with silence, but soon enough Yahaba stirred from his sleep. "Hmm? What did you say, babe?" He asked, yawning and once again pulling the covers towards his side of the bed, leaving Shirabu completely blanketless. "Mmm...'s cold."

"Well no shit, Sherlock," Shirabu glared hard at his partner, trying not to get distracted by how cute Yahaba was while sleeping. "Fuck you, I'm about to die of frostbite."

"Then perish."

"I'm this close to stroking your leg with my freezing foot. Hand over the blanket, it’s the fifth one you stole this week,” Shirabu voiced dryly. Due to the heater breaking down weeks prior and his boyfriend’s obnoxious habits, Shirabu had gone out to buy more blankets to keep himself warm; however, they were ultimately taken by Yahaba and stashed on his side of the bed. Long story short, Shirabu was just about done. “Give me back my goddamn blanket,” he repeated crossly.

Yahaba hummed quietly in response. "Then I guess you'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands," he decided, his voice thick from grogginess.

"Remind me why I decided to move in with you again?"

"Because you love me," Yahaba chuckled softly, leaning over to give his boyfriend a kiss.

However, instead of kissing him back, Shirabu took this as an opportunity to snatch the blankets while Yahaba was distracted. "But do I really?"

"Hey, no fair," Yahaba pouted through the darkness, reaching for the comforter.

"All's fair in love, war, and blankets, bitch," Shirabu smiled smugly, pulling the blankets out of Yahaba's reach.

"Fine," Yahaba groaned exaggeratedly, but relented anyway. "I'll let you have it for tonight."

Shirabu smiled and gave his boyfriend an appreciative kiss. "Thanks, babe."

"Yeah, yeah. Consider it an early Christmas gift," Yahaba mumbled grumpily, causing Shirabu to chuckle softly as they both drifted off into a deep, peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

 

Turns out "deep, peaceful slumber" was a subjective phrase.

Not half an hour later, Shirabu woke up once again due to a cold draft creeping up his spine and looked down to see his blanket-less body covered in goosebumps.

Muttering curses, he rolled on his side to find a snoring Yahaba rolled up in the quilt like a burrito and scowled at his adorable— yet annoying— boyfriend.

 _That's it, I'm done_ , he thought tiredly before lifting his cold feet off the bed and gently placing them on the back of Yahaba's calves.

Almost immediately, Yahaba jumped from the contact and whined softly, trying to kick away from Shirabu.

...But Shirabu was honestly having none of that and continued to latch his toes, then his feet, then his legs onto Yahaba's, sporting an evil grin on his face.

"Kenjirou please, I'm trying to sleep," Yahaba pleaded in between yawns.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I don't know, cut off blood circulation to my legs? Freeze me with legs that could make Elsa jealous?"

Shirabu flicked his partner's head and snorted when Yahaba let out a low whine. "I'm trying to sleep too, bastard. But I can't when I'm freezing my ass off sleeping next to a blanket-hog."

Yahaba stuck out his tongue petulantly. "Sucks to be you, I guess."

Groaning, Shirabu untangled himself from Yahaba, letting his boyfriend keep the blankets. He knew it was a lost cause to try taking them from him anyway; the quilt would almost always "magically" turn up cuddled in Yahaba's arms.

"Forget it, I'm sleeping on the couch," Shirabu sighed, getting tired of Yahaba's antics. He just wanted a good night's rest, goddammit.

As he scooted himself halfway out of bed, suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, beckoning him back onto the mattress.

Shirabu peered up through his bangs to see Yahaba looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Stay," the former Seijoh setter breathed, holding onto Shirabu as if it was the last time he saw him.

"Shigeru..."

"Kenjirou please, I'm sorry. Just...just stay with me. We can share the blanket, I promise.”

Shirabu let out a sound of amusement and silently agreed, crawling back into the bed.

"Who knew you were so clingy," he mused, turning his back to Yahaba.

His boyfriend snorted. "I'm always like this," he gestured to the quilt. "Just ask the blanket."

"Dammit Shitgeru," Shirabu's responding laugh was cut short by a violent shudder that vibrated throughout his body. "It's completely your fault if I catch a cold after this."

"Then suffer, peasant.”

"Back to the couch—"

"No, wait! I was just joking," Yahaba pouted, drawing out the last word to get on his boyfriend's nerves.

"But Shitgeru, I'm cold."

Yahaba hummed, putting his finger to his chin before finally opening his mouth to speak. "Then c’mere," he voiced, patting the open space in front of him.

Shirabu raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Now is not the time for sex."

"No! What? Are you literally dumb?"

"Shut up! You always pat the bed when you want to—"

"CUDDLES!" Yahaba screeched, wildly waving his arms in attempt to shush Shirabu. "Cuddles, Kenjirou! I want cuddles!"

Shirabu made an 'o' with his mouth. "That...makes more sense."

"Dummy."

"Give me a break, it's like four o'clock in the morning."

"Touché," Yahaba decided, chuckling. "Now c'mon, I thought you were cold."

"...Fine, but you better not get any ideas," Shirabu grumbled, sliding into Yahaba's arms.

"Aw, and here I was hoping to cop a feel."

"Shigeru—"

"Just kidding," Yahaba giggled, adjusting himself so that he could spoon Shirabu.

The former Shiratorizawa setter sighed contentedly, appreciating the warm body heat of their tangled limbs. And perhaps even appreciating the fact that he was just a smidge shorter than Yahaba so that he fit perfectly in his arms.

As they lied there peacefully, drifting off to the soft metronome of their rhythmic heartbeats, Yahaba’s soft voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Shirabu?"

"What now?" Shirabu mumbled drowsily.

"Mmm...g'night."

"Goodnight, love you," Shirabu responded, shifting in Yahaba's arms and snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too."

"More than the blanket?" Shirabu had to ask in between yawns.

"More than the blanket."

Shirabu decides that he likes this way more than the damn blanket too.

**Author's Note:**

> these two are so cute  
> my yahashira bbs  
> this is a haiku
> 
>  
> 
> edit: i wrote this at 5 in the morning after an all nighter and WHEN IN MY RIGHT MIND DID I THINK A HAIKU IN PLACE OF END NOTES WAS ACCEPTABLE JSKSKSK
> 
> contact me on tumblr to scream about yahashira !! (@/tervshima)


End file.
